


Mind the teeth

by watermelloon (linumlea)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Thorin, M/M, Nurse Bilbo, Thorin and Bilbo are in their 20s, just a happy little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linumlea/pseuds/watermelloon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin urgently needs to get his wisdom tooth removed. In his sedated state of mind he might or might not have said something to the nurse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind the teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful art done by [diamond-skeleton@tumblr](http://diamond-skeleton.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much!!!
> 
> I have never had a tooth removed, but I hope I managed the idea well enough. Here is a short, happy fic, though where it came from I have no idea.

  

Thorin was definitely _not_ grumbling. He may have been scowling, but what can you expect of a person whose dumb wisdom tooth decided to get stuck at most unfortunate of times?

"You alright?", Dwalin asked, stealing sideway glances at Thorin, who sat in the passenger seat with a face like a thunder cloud.

Thorin muttered something incoherently in response, trying to massage away the pain that nestled in his jaw. They were one intersection away from the clinic and the very thought of how soon his pains will be dealt with made Thorin feel at least a little bit better.

The receptionist took one look at his grimace and smiled quite brightly over the counter. "Wisdom tooth?", she asked all too knowingly, her fingers swift on the keyboard as she entered necessary information into the system. Thorin nodded and tried to smile back, but that was not the best of ideas - the outcome must have been terrifyingly wry. At last, the receptionist gave him some paper to sign and pointed the room where the procedure would finally take place, her nice demeanor never faltering. He waved back at Dwalin, who nodded affirmatively and left to attend his own affairs, not wanting to sit idly in the waiting area.

Before long he was maneuvered into the treatment room by a nurse, who proceeded to tell him what will be done and how, all of this quite honestly going over Thorin's head. He only wished they would get down to business and get the wicked tooth out of his mouth. Irritation was starting to settle in his temples, but finally the nurse finished his talk and left, promising that a nurse who was going to attend Thorin during the procedure would arrive shortly.

He leaned back in the dental chair and tried to relax. In all his honesty, it couldn't have happened at the worst time - he was supposed to give a presentation during one of his classes the next week and he hoped he won't have to delay it. He spent enough time on it to be utterly fed up with all the necessary work.

His train of thoughts was disrupted as the door opened again, revealing a small man in blue nurse scrubs. Nurse was quick to smile at Thorin and greet him politely. The man must have barely reached Thorin's shoulders.

Nurse commanded him to open his mouth and peered thoughtfully at the swelled gum.

"I wonder... The doctor will be here in a moment and he will decide, but I think the sedation anesthesia would be the best, unless you would rather have the general?", he asked, turning to get the necessary instruments from various cabinets around the room.

"Sedation will be just fine," Thorin scowled as his jaw viciously reminded him of his state, while blue robes flicked from one corner of Thorin's eyes to another, as the nurse paced around taking this and that and collecting the items next to the chair.

Door swung open and a man in oversized coat and thick-lensed glasses, which made him look like a mantis, stormed into the room, muttering "Hello" under his breath.

"Wisdom tooth, yes? Right side, lower jaw?", he said after taking one scrutinizing look at Thorin slumped in the chair in the centre of the room. "Good, good. Give lad the sedation, would you. I will be back in a moment," the doctor spoke as he walked back outside.

The nurse didn't even manage to answer before the door closed. The man sighed and cast Thorin an apologetic look, before moving to fill the syringe with a clear liquid.

"I will now give you the anesthetic. You may feel a bit of discomfort."

Thorin gazed thoughtlessly at the brown curls crowning nurses head as he leaned over to clean Thorin's arm and search for the veins. He felt a bit of a jab, but it was over before he was able to fully register what was going on.

The nurse started to move around the room again, while some very nice and soft clouds glowing like golden mist started gathering inside Thorin's mind, sheltering him from anything painful and unpleasant, a fuzzy blanket covering his thoughts whole.

 

* * *

 

Thorin blinked slowly, registering the existence of a water bottle on the table in front of him. On the opposite side of the table was seated Dwalin, at the moment hiding his face behind his hands as his shoulders shook. He marveled at that, but in the end simply shrugged - he didn't really remember how they got here or how did this water get in front of him nor did he understand what Dwalin found that funny, but all was good. All was good, in his cotton filled mind.

It took another half an hour before soft clouds started to dissolve and Thorin became fully aware of his surrounding once again. He frowned at his, mostly empty now, bottle and then again at Dwalin, who was snickering from time to time.

'What's so funny?', Thorin wanted to ask, but what came sounded more like "wasso sunny". Thankfully his friend understood.

"Do you remember anything?", Dwalin asked, smirking, clearly having the best time of his life.

Thorin scowled and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to recall anything. He shook his head.

"You... Nothing? Really?"

"No," Thorin was growing more and more irritated. "What happened?"

"I went to collect you from the procedure room, when the door opened and you were sitting in the wheelchair. There was a very flustered nurse pushing you out, while you proceeded to tell that poor man that he had the most wonderful eyes you had ever seen. You were also rambling something about delicate hands. He didn't even know what to do with himself. Oh, was he relieved to have me take you way," Dwalin was almost doubling over the table in unrestrained laughter.

Thorin blinked. Then blinked again. He remembered someone leaning down to be on his eye level, brown and golden irises gazing at him and a voice asking if everything was alright. He must have said something, because nurse's eyes went wide and a flush crept up the man's cheeks. After that everything was forgivably fuzzy, up until the water bottle.

"You went and started hitting on the nurse," his friend wiped his teary eyes. Thorin had a horrible feeling this particular affair was not to be let go any time soon. He groaned and let his head fall on his hands.

On their way back to Thorin's apartment Dwalin remembered the doctor gave him some prescriptions for pain meds and handed them to Thorin. They stopped by the pharmacy and Thorin didn't pay much attention to the papers up until he was almost by the check-out. He looked over the first one, some mild sedatives written down along with a suggested dosage, but it was the second prescription that caught his eye.

It was blank, save for a few digits written down, followed by initials 'B.B.'. Phone number.

Thorin's brow creased. Was it a number to the doctor? But they usually had business cards...

Realization dawned on him as he remembered doctor's voice: "Bilbo, lad, go fetch the wheelchair. I just need to clean this up and we are done."

'Bilbo.' That was the nurse's name. So the initials...

It was his turn at the cash register and he quickly folded the second parchment and tucked it into his pocket.

 

* * *

 

He waited three days before finally picking up his phone and dialing the number that sat in his jeans this whole time, carefully not paid attention to. He was at loss with what to say and a "Hello?" coming from the other side left him scrambling for words.

 

* * *

 

"How is it? Your teeth, I mean," Bilbo asked him from the other side of the table. It was almost two weeks since the procedure and Thorin had to suppress a groan at the sight of coffee he was finally allowed to drink again.

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt anymore, that's a win," he replied. They were sitting in a cafe near the clinic, having freshly picked up Bilbo from his work.

As it came out, Bilbo preferred tea to coffee, but it didn't prevent them from having a few disputes over different things.

In the end, their first date must have been rather successful. They were quick to agree to meet again on the next Thursday, even if only to settle their argument over who was better at that one game both of them happened to play regularly, at Thorin's place. As for the third date, well. There was always time for that.


End file.
